User blog:Wachowman/Parody 7 Beautiful Page(Phil) Another Tattoo
Hey guys and welcome back to Wachows Parodies, now I know some of you saw the title and said,"Wait, what the Fuckity fucking fuck? There were more votes for Smells like Meatholl" well, yes, that is true, but sadly I lost the lyrics to Smells Like Meatholl and due to Smells like teen spirit is a hard song to parody, and not remember almost anything from Smells Like Meatholl, I had to either Postpone or cancel the song, most likely you won't be seeing Smells Like Meatholl for a while, maybe a few days, to weeks, to never. But that doesn't mean I don't have plenty of more Parodies to give you guys, so here you go for today, please enjoy and sorry for the inconvenience. Note As said in the title this is a Parody of Another Tattoo by weird al, NOT a parody of Notin' on you, please enjoy. Beautiful Page If you don't know another Tattoo, I tried to link it, but I failed, so look it up :3 Beautiful page, people say I'm insane. Got a part of some favorites, got twelve hundred edits. I got a beautiful page Admin, (yeah) a beautiful page page, Yeah yeah a beautiful page man, a beautiful page. (Yeah) Everyday I join the wiki just to edit my wall, My page puts every other user in awe. Cause they know its the best page of them all, And if you couldn't tell, I'm a huge fan of Mr.Spock. Over here's the things I'm scared of, My fav battles and Above. Nothing on my wall can ever be enough. I need to make a part for the user that I love, Her name? It's sierra (lol Don't kill me guys :3) I got some message logs, From Mr.Spock, so no one can tell me wrong. Some people say my page, Has a lot of hate, but they're all jealous. But it only matters to me (matters to me) Cause my wall only belongs to me (belongs to me) And no else on this wiki, (Yeah yeah yeah yeah) Beautiful page, people say I'm insane. Got a part of some favorites, got twelve hundred edits. I got a beautiful page Admin, (yeah) a beautiful page page, Yeah yeah a beautiful page man, a beautiful page. (Yeah) I don't know why, but everyday People rant on me for, my edits or page. But I got a beautiful page, Admin, (yeah) A beautiful page, a beau-beau-Beatiful page man, a beautiful page. I went a little over board, but my page is still the best, People tell me to stop for a few, But I can never rest. Why would I stop? Cause people keep calling it a mess, Guess there's only one thing to do, Need to add more Star Trek! Beautiful page, people say I'm insane. Got a part of some favorites, got twelve hundred edits. I got a beautiful page Admin, (yeah) a beautiful page page, Yeah yeah a beautiful page man, a beautiful page. (Yeah) I don't know why (why) but looking at my badge, Apparently that causes, some people lag. I got a beautiful page Admin, (yeah) a beautiful page, a beau-beau-beautiful page man, a beautiful page Yeeeeaaaahhhh. Song end Alright guys, there ya go, and again sorry for There not being Smells Like Meatholl...the only thing I remember from that song was alot of Rape, trolling and...Well...Meat :3 But I'm gunna make up for it since I made/Am making 2 more ERB parodies which you can vote for which you want first below, thanks for reading, bye. Next Time What do you want next? YTK vs TK (parody of Doctor who vs Doc Brown) Ynkr vs Steeler (Parody of Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong) Category:Blog posts